Conventional video stitching technology is commonly used in multiple-camera systems. Due to different installation positions of the cameras, differences in the camera lenses and differences in the camera sensors, a color and a brightness of the stitched video are not continuous. The noncontiguous color and brightness usually create a darker vertical band in the stitched video that is visually distracting.
It would be desirable to implement color and brightness calibration for video stitching.